


The Start of Something Good

by gingerkitty



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blow Job, Eating out, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Finger Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitty/pseuds/gingerkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin comes back from a hard day of work to the lovely sight of his new wife having a lovely dream about him and gets a bit jealous and desides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linelen (Linelenagain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linelenagain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Eye For Quality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729118) by [Linelen (Linelenagain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linelenagain/pseuds/Linelen). 



> This is meant to fit into and come after An Eye for Quality by Linelen-agian. She wrote a really cute fic that you should all read and being the porn whore I am, I wanted more lol so I wrote this
> 
> This is my 1st fic. Please be gentle. 
> 
> This is ment to be the 1st part, IDK if I will ever write the 2nd part but I will try.
> 
> I AM TERRIBLE WITH TITLES
> 
> slightly beta'd by Linelen and read over by my friend Jess, but most mistakes are my own.

 After a long day of hard work restoring his mountain and his kingdom, Thorin pushes open the door to his chambers, and is greeted with low candlelight and one of the loveliest sights he has seen in all his long life. A small smile graces his lips as he looks upon his new wife laying on their shared bed, curled up on her side facing the edge in naught but a thin night shift.

Thorin makes quick work of removing his layers of heavy royal regalia until he is down to a pair of light trousers. He pulls back the covers slowly and eases his weight onto the mattress as to not disturb Bella.  She shifts in her sleep and Thorin halts for a moment, watching her closely until she settles. She lets out a breathy moan, his name on her lips. Intrigued, he touches her shoulder and whispers her name, and she rolls onto her back to face him, still asleep. She releases a content sigh, a small smile on her lips; his name escapes her mouth again. Thorin smiles, realizing she is dreaming, and something obviously involving him.

He cups her cheek gently and she nuzzles into the touch, her smile growing. Thorin runs his fingers lightly down her face and over her lips. They part a bit as his thumb drags over her bottom lip. His fingers continue to travel, down her chin and to her neck, and she shifts her head to the side, exposing her throat to him. He places a gentle kiss there, and Bella hums, pleased, in her sleep. He continues to pepper her with kisses, anywhere he can find bare skin: her neck and collarbone and shoulder, her chin and cheek and up and down her ear (oh, that earns him a light giggle). His hand continues to move further south to cup her breast and massage there. “Aah,” she sighs. Thorin smiles to himself again and begins to circle her nipple with his finger through her shift, the soft flesh pebbling under his touch.

“Mmm, Thorin,” she moans out quietly. “Bella,” he whispers back into her neck and places another gentle kiss on the breath-dampened skin.

A hand comes up to touch Thorin’s face and he pulls away quickly to see Bella roused from sleep, eyes still half-lidded, a lovely smile gracing her face.

“How did you know what I was dreaming about?” she muses.

“A lucky guess, I suppose,” he replies, pressing a soft kiss to her temple, then another to her lips, chaste, but with the promise of more behind it.

Bella presses forward onto the kiss, turning her body to face him entirely. It’s slow and gentle at first, a slide of lips parted ever so slightly, but grows in passion as the kiss goes on. Thorin licks at the seam of her lips, encouraging her to open up to him. She does with a hum, greeting his tongue with her own, a passionate dance of slick muscles, teasing and touching. Bella slides her hand up his face, running her fingers through his beard and up to his raven and silver mane, scraping her nails across his scalp with just the right amount of pressure. His eyes flutter shut as he moans into her mouth, melting beneath her sinfully pleasurable touch. Thorin always knew his scalp was a bit sensitive, but never would he have imagined such touches from her could elicit such a response. It’s heady and delightful, sending a jolt of arousal to his trousers as his cock twitches to life.

Thorin wraps an arm around Bella’s waist and pulls her close, bodies in complete contact from neck to knees. He breaks the kiss, Bella chasing after his lips as he pulls his head back to look into her eyes.

“I did not mean to disturb you, my queen. But after hearing you speak my name in your sleep, not only once but twice, and accompanied with such sweet sounds of pleasure, I could not help but become jealous of the dream me you were so clearly enjoying your time with.”

“Mmmm yes, I was having such a wonderful time.” Thorin quirks his brow, equal parts annoyance and amusement. “But I do not mind. Being with the real you, and being woken up in such a lovely manner, will always be much more wonderful,” she adds, moving forward to kiss him again.

Humming his approval, Thorin presses back into her. “So tell me, Ghivashel,” he says against her lips, not wishing to break the contact completely, “what were you dreaming about? What had you making such lovely sounds? I want to know it all and give it back ten fold. I will not be undermined by a dream version of me.”

Bella smiles into the kisses. “Well for starters, we were not so very clothed,” she whispers, breaking the kiss and glancing down at his trousers and her night shift. His eyes light up with hunger and a wolfish grin spreads over his face. “Sounds like an excellent start.”

Thorin moves his hand down her side, sliding it under the hem of her shift, touching the soft skin of her thigh. He drags the edge of the skirt up, using his other hand to coax her into lifting off the mattress so he may remove the garment. He keeps his hands on her skin the whole way up her body, dragging the thin fabric along until he lifts it up and over her head, tossing it to the floor. Bella is left in nothing but a small, thin pair of white knickers with small bows. She must have been planning something like this all along, Thorin thinks to himself, and he begins to wonder if she was truly asleep when he came into their bedroom.

Bella catches him staring at her bare breasts and pretty underthings. She bites her lower lip and blushes. To distract him, she sits up, placing her hands on his shoulders and running her fingers down his broad expanse of chest, lingering at his nipples for a moment and playing with the metal jewelry there, then continuing her quest down his stomach to his hips and settling her fingers on the waistband of his trousers. All the while her eyes were following her fingers and enjoying the sight of her lover: his tanned leathered skin from hours working in forges over the long years, dark curly hair peppered with grey, soft scars both old and new, the wide and intricate tattoo that covers his chest, the silver rings pierced through the soft red flesh of his nipples, and the hard toned muscle from years of training.

Bella pulls open the laces of his trousers and dips her fingers under the waistband to divest the king of his trousers. Thorin rises up on his knees so that she can slide the fabric off his hips, his erection springing up to meet her. Bella stares at it for a bit, her mouth watering at the site, until a gentle guiding hand cups her chin and forces her gaze upward. “What happened next, Idùzhib?” Thorin questions her, drinking in the hazel depths of her eyes, her pupils growing wide with her arousal.

“Well,” she hesitates, rising on her knees and running her fingers through his chest hair, resting her palms on the cool metal and massaging his muscles, all without breaking eye contact. “There was quite a bit of kissing going on.” Bella slides her hands up and around to the back of Thorin’s neck drawing him down into a deep kiss. “And a lot of touching as well,” she adds.

“That can be arranged,” Thorin all but purrs, sliding his hands around her small waist and pulling her into another heated kiss, easing her to lie back down on the mattress. In one swift motion, Thorin reaches down and pulls Bella’s knickers down to her knees where she then shifts her legs and kicks them off the rest of the way to land out of sight and out of mind.

Thorin is suddenly hit with the musky smell of her arousal, a familiar scent that tells Thorin just how wet and needy she is. He wonders how much of it is because of her dream and how much is from their light foreplay, but doesn’t linger on the thought for long. The strong scent fills his nostrils and he can almost tell what she would taste like there. Then he has a thought, something that would surely be beyond what she was dreaming of.

“Tell me, my queen, has anyone ever tasted you before?” Thorin asks, capturing Bella’s gaze. She loses herself for a moment in the smoky blue of his stare, his pupils blown open with arousal and hunger. “…O-of course.” She answers after a pause. Thorin’s eyebrows pinch together and fly up to his hairline in surprised confusion. “You and I have kissed many times. And in my past engagement we exchanged a few kisses as well.”

His lips twitch at the corner and he chuckles. “No, my love, I did not mean your lips up here,” he leans in to press another kiss to her mouth. “I meant the ones down here,” he says reaching his hand between her legs and cupping her sex, running a finger along her seam.

“OH! N-no, no one has ever t-tasted me there before. I can’t imagine it would be very enjoyable.”

“I can assure you, it is very enjoyable. For both parties,” Thorin leans down and gives her another kiss, then one to the corner of her mouth, one to her cheek, her jaw, and her neck. His hands roam her body, touching her all over, finally coming to rest on her breasts. One hand pinches a nipple while the other cups around her other breast, his mouth trailing down, kissing and licking and nipping her skin until he reaches her breast. He descends upon her, playing with her nipple between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue. Bella moans and arches into the touches, pushing her chest into him more. Thorin stays there for a bit and she begins to squirm, her hips rocking back and forth, her feet shuffling on the sheets.

He stops his attention to her chest and resumes his movement down her body again, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. He settles further down on the mattress next to her legs. “Raise your knees and spread your legs for me,” Thorin prompts her. Bella nods, her breath a bit uneven, and slides her feet closer to her bottom and separating them a bit, spreading her thighs and letting her knees fall on either side. Thorin settles between her legs and bring his hands up around the back of her thighs, rubbing gentle circles.

He doesn’t want to completely startle her with the new sensation of oral so he begins with something familiar. He brings a hand down to her sex, rubbing his fingers up and down her seam, collecting moisture. Only when Bella keens and wiggles her hips does Thorin indulge her and slip a finger inside. Bella reclines her head and sighs her approval, rocking her hips down onto his finger. Thorin smiles to himself and adds another finger. Once they have settled into a slow rhythm, Thorin leans down, taking a deep breath through his nose, the smell sweet and musky and all her own. He slows his fingers and spreads her folds, exposing all her flesh to him.

“Beautiful,” he sighs. Thorin has never had the chance to really look upon her there and takes his time taking in the slight. When Bella whimpers and looks down at him, he glances up at her, nodding slightly and lowering his head. He opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, rubbing the flat of it against her clit. “OH!” she shouts at the new sensation.

Thorin works his fingers in and out of her while his tongue pleasures the small bud of nerves at the top of her seam. Bella mewls and squirms beneath his touches, lost the to new pleasure being assaulted on her. Thorin has had enough experience with bed partners and has a few tricks up his sleeves that he is sure she has never even dreamed of. While sucking and licking at her most sensitive spot, he crooks his fingers forward inside her, pressing and dragging along the rough patch on her front wall. She bucks her hips up and arches her back with a gasp, clearly never have been stimulated in such a way before. It brings Thorin great pride to know that no one, not even herself, has given her pleasure like this before. He makes it his goal to bring her to a new height of orgasm that she has assuredly never experienced. Thorin knows that not all women are capable of releasing fluids during bed sport, but even if she does not cum for him in such a way, it will still be extremely pleasurable for her, and he is damn well sure going to try his best to give it to her.

He continues his assault on her senses, crooking his fingers to hit that hidden spot buried within her, his mouth lapping and suckling at her clitoris, and occasionally making his way down to her entrance to trace the rim with his tongue and push in along side his fingers, his other hand reaching up to play with one of her nipples.

Bella is all but lost to the new sensations her husband is ravishing her with. Her fingers clawing at the sheets, scrambling for purchase, her feet digging into to mattress as she lifts her hips up and rocks them forward in a steady rhythm to match Thorin’s. Her head is thrown back on the pillow, mouth agape and crying out in ecstasy, eyes screwed shut in pleasure, taking in all of the sensations. And then she feels something. Something deep within her body that she has never felt before. This is not to say she has never had an orgasm before. She has pleasured herself many times in the past, and the first night she laid with Thorin he brought her to such great heights. But this time, something was definitely different.

“Aah! Thorin! Thorin I-“ she cries out. “I feel something! I-I think I’m- AAAH!“ Bella screams as her body convulses. This is exactly what Thorin was hoping for and he readies himself. He gives her another long lick and removes his fingers, grabbing her hips to help steady her through this, and bringing his mouth against her. With one last cry as Thorin withdraws his fingers, her body goes completely rigid as she spills a clear, thin fluid into Thorin’s waiting open mouth. He drinks down as much as he can, with very little splashing out onto the sheets below.

Bella collapses onto the bed with a groan, panting, recovering from her mind-blowing orgasm and her first ever release. Thorin rises from his spot between her legs, wiping away excess fluid from his face with his arm and hand.

“So, my wife, was that enjoyable enough for you? Better than what the dream me gave to you?” Thorin asks, although he already knows the answer, if her powerful orgasm and release was anything to judge by.

Settling down from her climax, breath still a bit uneven, Bella nods. “Very much so, husband. I think I should like to have that again sometime, if you are willing.”

“Very willing indeed,” he replies and draws her in for a kiss, her moisture still on his lips and tongue. She moans quietly into the kiss, tasting herself there. It’s not quite so enjoyable, but she can understand why he would enjoy the taste. It makes her curious as to how he tastes down there.

“I never knew such a thing was possible for women. I thought only men released anything during a climax” Bella inquires.

“Not all women can. And those that can do not do so every time. But when the right areas are stimulated, well, you saw what can happen,” he replies with a smug smile.

With that thought in mind, Bella nudges her dwarf, coaxing him to roll over onto his back. “Now, if you don’t mind, I should like to return the favor, Ghivashel,” she practically hums, a Tookish glint shining in her eyes.

Thorin is captivated by her sudden boldness. He barely has time to process everything before she’s moving down his body, peppering his skin with kisses and nips and licks. “In my dream, I had my lips all over you like this,” a kiss to his breastbone. “Tasting your flesh,” a nip to his collar bone. “Playing with your jewelry here,” she draws one of the silver loops into her mouth, teasing and tugging it gently it with her teeth, running her tongue along his skin, taking extra care around the area where metal breaches flesh. Thorin’s breath hitches, his back arches a bit, pushing up into her gorgeous mouth. He moans deep into the air, having never experienced this sensation before. None of his other partners had ever dared to play with his piercings. He brings a hand up to Bella’s head, giving her a soft nudge, silently asking her to move to the other one. She complies with a smirk, looking up at her king, hair mussed on the pillows, his face painted with pure blissful pleasure. She guesses he has never been played with in this way before, if his reactions are indication. She is filled with absolute joy, knowing that she is able to give him what no one else dared to do.

After giving the same attention to his other side, Bella continues her quest down, tasting more of his flesh on her way down, her stomach and breasts brushing up against his cock. Thorin bucks his hips up, hoping to gain more friction against her skin, but she’s just out of reach and she moves her body down further.

When she finally makes it all the way down his body and comes face to face with her target, Bella pauses. She rests her hands on his hips and rubs circles with her thumbs, not quite sure what exactly she needs to do. She looks up at him questioningly, hoping he will give her some sort of direction.

Her hesitation does not go unnoticed and Thorin rises on his elbows, looking down at her, nodding at her silent question. “Take it in one hand and lick, from base to tip, focusing on the head a bit.”

She nods her understanding and shifts her weight to better balance herself for the task ahead. She follows his instruction and takes hold of his length with one hand, stroking the flesh lightly. It’s warm and heavy and velvety smooth in her palm. She dips her head low and runs the flat of her tongue up the underside of his cock. It tastes like the rest of his flesh, but also of something more, she’s not quite sure how to describe it. When she reached the top, she licks at the head the same way she did the rest of the length and draws back on the skin there with her hand to pull the meaty head out from its fleshy hood. She swirls her tongue around it and Thorin groans his approval.

“Very good my love. Do that a few more times.” Seeing how well he reacted to her simple maneuvers, Bella feels more confident in her actions.  She repeats the action a few more times, at a slow and delicious pace, before Thorin stops her to give her more direction.

“Now, take it into your mouth. But only as much as you can handle. I do not wish for you to harm yourself.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, and her hand still curled around the base of his cock, Bella brings her mouth over the tip, placing an open mouthed kiss to it, and parts her lips to take in the head. She can taste something bitter there, but it was not so distasteful to discourage her. She opens her jaw wide to accommodate his large girth. When first they made love and consummated their marriage the night of the wedding, Thorin informed her that he was quite well endowed among his kind.  Having never seen a naked male of any race before that night, she had to take his word for it, although she will admit, it was larger than what she had expected.

Bella brings as much of his length into her mouth as she could without gagging, which only turned out to be about half of it. It was quite an unfamiliar feeling, having her mouth so full but unable to chew or swallow like her reflexes wanted to do. Instead she uses her tongue to wrap around his cock, going around one side then the other as she slides down. Thorin tilts his head back with a moan. It has been so long since he received oral pleasure. Feeling quite brave, she looks up at Thorin from her position between his legs, asking for advice.

“So good Idùzhib. OH! So very good. Now bob your head up and down a bit. Yes! Just like that!”

Bella begins to move before Thorin can even finish his thought. With a pleasing growl, Thorin places a gentle hand on her curls, guiding her pace, but also to keep himself grounded. He is starting to rise; he can feel the swell of release beginning to build and doesn’t want this to be over too soon.  The warmth and moisture of her mouth is glorious, although it is nothing compared to her womb, which he fully intends to enter and ravish well into the night.

“Mmmm, you are wonderful at this. Now, on the up stroke, hollow out your cheeks a bit and suck.”

All too eager to please her husband, on the very next upstroke she sucks long and hard, as if she’s trying to suck out the crème from a pastry.  She can taste more of his precum and wants to swallow him whole, drink down his release as much as she can.

Thorin bucks his hips at the sudden suction. He always knew she had a clever tongue when it came to speaking, but never would he have imagined she would be so skilled in this manner as well. It was more than he could ever hope for.

“Oh, Bella!” he moans out as he feels his release surging forward. He is close now, and wants her to take it into her mouth, drink down his seed and feel him there in her stomach. But he did not want to make her is she did not wish to.

“B-Bella, I’m getting, mmm, I’m getting very close. You can pull off now, if you wish. I would not think any less of you,” he groans out, brushing her curls back and looking down at her face.

Looking back at him through her lashes, the corners of Bella’s mouth twitch, she would have smiled if she did not have a mouth full of cock. She moans around him, increasing her pace and pressure a bit, signaling that she will stay where she is until the end.

“Oh, you are so wonderful to me dar- AH!” Thorin is cut off as his body tenses with his approaching climax. His hands fly to his sides and grab the sheets. With another loud moan of ecstasy, Thorin is spilling his seed into Bella’s mouth. She does her best to brace for it, and swallows down what she can, the rest leaking from the corners of her mouth and down his length, dribbling onto her fingers, which are already slick from her spit. When she feels the last pulses of his cock subside, she pulls off and laps up the bit of cum that she couldn’t swallow down. Brushing her hair back with her clean hand, she sits up to look at her husband, completely debauched and sated. His cheeks are flushed and his breathing is uneven, his hair strewn about his head on the pillow, his eyes closed and a small grin on his open lips. Bella wears a smile of her own, knowing she has the power to bring The King Under the Mountain to such a wrecked state.

“Come here my love,” Thorin beckons, his hands outstretched to her. She takes his hands and crawls up to his chest, slinging herself over him, making their bodies touch as much as possible. He is warm and comforting beneath her. Thorin wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in close, placing a kiss to the top of her head. “I was not expecting you to stay down and drink in my seed on your first time. You never fail to surprise me my love.”

“Well, I…I saw how much you enjoyed my taste and I wanted to learn yours as well. And I must say, it wasn’t so bad. I have heard stories about how it’s salty and bitter. I was expecting much worse,” she giggles into his chest. She could feel the rumbling of his deep chuckle, and it made her giggle even more so.

Cupping her chin and drawing her face up to look at his, Thorin brought her up into a scorching kiss, feeling renewed in energy and finally back down from his high. He could taste his own bitterness in her mouth and it made his cock jump.

“Give me a few moments and I will be ready to pleasure you further,” Thorin sighs against her lips. Bella smiles and gives him another kiss before resting her head on his shoulder, tucking her head under his chin while her fingers traces his tattoo through the soft curls on his chest.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I did a little doodle of one of the scenes while on my morning commute to work (still a WIP) [found here](http://gingerdrawsthings.tumblr.com/post/56690482150/here-have-a-lil-morning-porn-wip-3-still-having) on my art tumblr.


End file.
